Second Chance
by Sexy Snape
Summary: Severus wonders if it's possible to correct one the greatest mistakes he ever made. Set twelve years after 'Something Different'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Professor Severus Snape had been the potions master at Hogwarts for far too long in his opinion. He had survived 6 years of Weasleys, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived, more than one know-it-all, and several more troublesome students in his career. Unfortunately both Potter and Granger became professors at the school with him so he hadn't gotten rid of all of them, not completely. It had been ten years since he ridded himself of the last of the red headed Weasley clan and twelve since he had his life completely changed. The war had been over for quite some time though he vaguely remembered how it actually ended. All he knew was that he was now free to live out the rest of his miserable life however he saw fit. He was no longer in fear of his old master destroying him, he no longer had to look over his shoulder every step to be sure one of his fellow Death Eaters weren't there, nor did he have any problems with his loyalty when it came to the Ministry. He had been greatly rewarded as everyone else in the Order was, but he still found himself in need of something more, something he couldn't quite place.

It was a week before the start of term and Snape sat in their annual teacher meeting to discuss new rules as well as receive a list of students that would be beginning their first year there. He placed the list in his pocket when his copy was handed to him. He would look it over later as he did every year that way he could brace himself for whatever horror it might bring.

"Welcome, professors, to another year of fun and excitement. I do hope your summer holiday was quite to all of your liking." The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stated with one of his wide smiles as he sat at the end of the table and surveyed his fellow faculty members. "Does anyone have anything they would like to share before we begin?" He paused for a moment and looked over the room again. "Very well, if there is nothing we shall begin this meeting…"

The old wizard droned on for hours and Snape found it hard to stay awake through the entire thing so he simply put himself into a trance of sorts to survive it all. When the meeting finally adjourned he was the first one out of the room. The potions master had always despised those meetings knowing that it was only another year of dealing with disrespectful brats to look forward to. As quickly as possible he walked back down to his office before any of his associates could stop him and ask him once more if he was alright. He had been hearing that same question nearly every day since the day after he was found half-dead nearly twelve years ago and he was quite tired of being bothered about it. Once safely in his office he let out a small sigh then proceeded to a small cabinet and poured himself something to drink.

Only a few minutes later there was a knock at his door which he had half expected. "Come in." He said flatly as he pulled out two more glasses knowing full well who had come to bother him. After all, they came down to see him every year why should this one be any different.

"Hello, Severus." Professor Granger said as she entered the room followed by Potter.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. Would you care for a drink?" The potions master replied as he set the two glasses he had in his hands down on his desk.

"Yes, thank you." She responded as she took a seat.

"And you, Potter?" the Slytherin asked as he poured her drink and handed it to her.

"Me, no I'm fine." Harry said as he also took a seat. "We just came down to ask you something really."

The dark haired man offered an inquisitive look to cover the fact he knew what they were here to ask. "Harry, we can just sit and talk to him for awhile. No need to get straight to business. We are, after all, colleagues now." Hermione said before taking a drink from her glass.

"You're right. How was your summer, Snape?" Harry quickly asked.

"As dreadful as every other I have had the pleasure of living through in the past, I suppose. And yourselves?" He asked before finishing off the rest of the fluid in his glass.

"Fine. We spent the summer helping someone move. It was quite interesting to visit Romania." Hermione responded before she knew it.

The potions masters eyes narrowed with the last of her comment. _Ron_, he thought, _he's coming back._ It would be wonderful to see him again even though everything has changed since he left. And who knows, maybe we…."Severus?" His thoughts were interrupted by Potters voice. "Did we lose you?"

"No. What was it you came down here to ask me?" He questioned as he poured himself another drink.

"We were wondering if you had looked at the list of students for this year or not." Hermione said quietly.

"No, I have yet to get to something so irrelevant. There are many much more important things that I need to be working on right now. So, if you please, could you leave me be?" Snape said his voice still emotionless.

The two nodded then stood to leave. "Good night, Severus." Hermione said before closing the door behind them.

When he was sure the others were gone he quickly reached into his pocket and glanced over the list of names. One….two…three, dear Merlin! Three Weasleys in one class. He leaned back in his seat and tried to think about whose children they could be. Bill was married, as was Fred, he was unaware of Percy, George, or Charlie ever settling down.. Then it dawned on him, Ron was married and even had at least one child. Snape tossed the paper aside then finished off his drink for the second time that night. Slowly he rose from his seat then made his way into his bedroom where he collapsed on the bed. "So much for a second chance…" He muttered to himself before forcing himself to sit up to remove his boots and robes. After sitting there silently for a moment he crawled under the blanket and forced himself to sleep. The dreams that filled his night were not unpleasant but he knew they would never become a reality now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the morning of the start of term Severus told himself he wasn't going to the feast that night and nothing the headmaster said would make him change his mind. That idea was short lived however. The potions master had run into Dumbledore at lunch and had made the promise to attend despite his not wanting to. So here he sat, in his normal place, as the first year students entered. He forced himself to keep his eyes lowered on the plate in front of him.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room as Dumbledore welcomed the new students and went over the same rules he had every year in the past. When he was finished she began calling off names and slowly the new students were sorted. It was not until the first Weasley was called that Severus even bothered to pay attention to the names.

".Weasley, Aidrian." She called out as her eyes scanned the room.

A small boy made his way to the front of the crowd and took a seat on the stool at the front of the hall. He had red hair, of course, freckles, no surprise, and was wearing second hand robes which they no doubt took from Mollys house before coming. He was placed in Gryffindor, also not a surprise to Snape.

"Weasley, Nicole." McGonagall called out after the first had taken his seat.

This girl looked very much like the boy who was just placed so Snape assumed they were twins. And again, he was not surprised. Red hair, freckles, and not so used second hand robes same as the other. She too was placed in Gryffindor and sat next to Aidrian.

"Weasley, Sebastian." The woman called.

This boy looked exactly like Ron in every way. Only, he was wearing a brand new pair of robes which meant that Ron had married into wealth or got a decent job himself. Severus found himself staring as the boy took the seat and the hat was placed on him. How was he supposed to teach a class with a constant reminder of what he gave up sitting there mocking him? He would find a way, he always did. Sebastian was placed in Gryffindor as well then the feast began once he got settled into his seat. He was the last to be sorted, after all.

_Sebastian?_ he thought to himself later that night as he walked back down to his room. _Why on earth would he name the boy that?_ After pondering this question for a few minutes he had come to the door to his bedroom. He simply shook his head as he entered his room and began removing his cloak and shirt, setting them on one of the chairs in there. His mind filled with every memory he could recall of having Ron in his classroom, but soon he found his mind wandering to having the boy in his bed. That bed, the one just a foot from where he was standing. Severus allowed his eyes to fall shut and his mind to go over that day for the first time since it had happened. Without realizing it he had curled up under the black comforter. Eventually he had fallen asleep too tired to dwell on the past any longer.

The sun was rising. Severus couldn't see it because he had no windows down in the dungeon but he knew it was coming. He could smell it. After stretching he forced himself out of bed and went into the small bathroom to take a shower and dress in his usual school robes. Luckily he had already finished his lesson plans for the first half of term before the year had even began, as he always did, so he had time to waste. When he finally emerged from the bathroom he felt refreshed and almost prepared to deal with three Weasleys in one class. Hopefully one of them has some idea what they're doing.

Less than an hour later the potions master found himself sitting in his classroom looking at the faces of a dozen new students he was given to mold into great potions makers. _Right_ he thought before standing from his desk. After reciting his famous first day speech he wrote the instructions for the first potion on the board then let the students get to work. The potion would only take half the class time to finish, but Severus always found it wise to start with something that simple so, if a student messed it up too badly, they had time to start over and try again.

A short time later he found himself completely lost in the book he had received as a gift so long ago. A book he had not brought himself to read in the twelve years he had it. He startled slightly when he realized there was a students standing in front of his desk. Slowly he raised his head half expecting there to be a fire or mess for him to take care of, but instead saw one of the Weasleys with his potion finished. For a moment Snape simply stared at the boy in front of him.

"Professor Snape, sir? I'm done with the assignment." The boy said.

"I see." He responded as he leaned back in his chair. "You're Sebastian, yes?"

"Yes, sir. My father calls me Seb though, or Sebby. Said I was kind of named after one of his friends." The boy said as he held out the vial of potion he had.

"You are Ron's son, yes?" He asked as he took the potion from the boy.

"Yes, sir. I'm going to go clean up then read….if that's ok with you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, of course." Snape replied before waving the boy back to his seat and glancing at the potion in his hand. It looked as if it was done correctly. He sniffed it. It smelled as if it were done correctly. Could it be that this boy was actually capable of making potions though his father had lacked the talent? The potions master shook his head at this thought then went back to his reading.

The day passed quickly which the old Slytherin was extremely grateful for. He hadn't gone to the great hall for lunch nor dinner and he knew that meant a visit from one of the two people who worried about him most. And, as he suspected, the knock on his door came right after dinner that night. "Come in, Ms. Granger or Mr. Potter, whichever one you are." He called out still absorbed in his book.

"It's Harry, sir. I just wanted to…"

"Yes, come and see if everything was alright. Is there anything else?"

"Yes." He said as he stepped into the room and leaned against the door frame. "Ron's coming to see me and Hermione this weekend."

"I hope you enjoy yourselves, then."

"There's another thing, Snape." Harry paused for a moment not sure how to say what he had to say. "Um, that is, he wants to see you too."

This got the potions master to look up from his book. "Why would he want to see me? So he can show off his wife and son? So he can prove to me how happy he is with his perfect family? I don't care to see him, Potter." He said before returning to the book. "Please, let him know that."

"If you don't care for him anymore then why do you still have the book he gave you twelve years ago?" Harry asked before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

_Damn Potter for being right_ Severus thought as he closed the book and left his office. When he entered his room he found himself stripping and immediately heading for the bathroom to take another bath. As he sat in the warm water, his eyes shut, he fought with himself over whether or not he should meet with Ron or not. Of course the side voting for it won. With a sigh he climbed out of the tub and dressed in his night clothes then headed for his bed. Before curling up under the blanket he grabbed the book from the night table and held it tightly against his chest. It was, after all, the only thing he had left of the young man now that Ron was married and obviously happy. And it was these thoughts that haunted his dreams that night though he tried to fight them. Needless to say, Severus Snape did not get much rest that night, nor the rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Saturday morning came around the potions master found himself out of his room before the sun even began to rise. He made his way through the empty corridors of the large castle stopping in front of a large window as the first rays of light slowly flooded the ground below him. Suddenly it felt like it had been an eternity since the last time he just watched the sun rise and he found himself amazed by how peaceful and beautiful it actually was.

Severus wasn't entirely sure how long he stood there but soon he heard the voices of students making their way to breakfast and he decided to join them. As he made his way to the great hall he began to wonder about what seeing Ron again would be like. Would he bring his wife? Probably. The potions master took his normal seat at the end of the table. Potter normally sat next to him but it seemed they had already set out chairs for their guests. There was only one chair between them which Snape took as a good sign that the young man wouldn't be bringing his wife.

"Morning, Snape." Harry said as the older man took his seat.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. When is your friend supposed to be arriving?" He asked keeping his eyes fixed on the plate in front of him.

"Any minute now." He responded as he finished off his glass of orange juice. "Ah, there he is now."

Snape fought his hardest not to look up. "Wonderful." He muttered as he pushed eggs around his plate with his fork. "Need I move for his wife or is young Mr. Weasley here alone?"

"Savannah, Ron's wife, is with Hermione. You can sit there if you want. I doubt you'd give up your seat even if I said you had to." Harry answered before getting up to meet Ron at the door.

Finding himself suddenly not hungry the potions master considered just leaving to go hide in his office for the entire weekend but wasn't given the chance to move. "Ron, you remember our cheerful Professor Snape, don't ya, mate?" Harry asked from somewhere behind him.

"Who could forget him?" Ron said before taking his seat between the two of them. "Oh, I got an owl from Sebastian yesterday. He says your class is too easy. You aren't going light on them now, are you?" He asked as he filled his plate and started eating.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I can assure you it's just as horrible now as when you were a first year." The Slytherin replied with an unreadable tone before rising from his chair. The youngest Weasley boy had grown up quite a bit since the last time Snape had seen him. He was much larger than the teenage boy he had first found himself attracted to. It only took a moment for him to shake these thoughts from his head knowing he had no possibility of a second chance. "I, most unfortunately, have work to do. Have a nice weekend." He said before walking away from the table and out of the hall.

"I told you he hates me." Ron muttered before shoveling some food into his mouth.

"No, he doesn't hate you, Ron. Just give him a few hours and we'll go talk to him. He does have work to do. The full moon is next week." Harry tried to assure him.

"Yea, I forgot about all that."

------------------------

Snape decided to take a small detour from his route back to his office, which he soon discovered to be a terrible idea. As he was passing the library he ran into the only two other people he didn't want to see that day.

"Oh, Professor Snape." Hermione called out as he tried to sneak passed without being noticed.

"Miss Granger." He replied as he slowly turned around to face her and another young red headed woman he didn't recognize. There was no doubt the woman was attractive…even in Snapes eyes. "Are you going to introduce me or should I pretend your friend isn't even here?" He asked as he motioned to the other woman standing there.

"Oh, of course. This is Savannah Weasley." Hermione said as the other woman offered out her hand to the potions master. "She's Rons wife."

"Yes, I figured that much, Miss Granger." He replied as he shook her hand briefly then unknowingly wiped his hand on his robes.

Hermione, of course, caught his action and frowned at her fellow professor for being slightly childish. "Of course. Savannah, this is our professor of potions, Severus Snape."

"Ron has told me about you." The woman stated in a soft voice.

"All terrible things, I'm sure." Snape said coldly.

"Well, we had better go. I'm showing her around the castle so she doesn't manage to get herself lost." Hermione said to break the odd silence that fell.

"I've lived in this place for nearly thirty years and I still manage to get lost on occasion." The potions master said which caused Savannah to laugh. _Wonderful, the woman even has an intoxicating laugh, _he thought to himself before turning and walking away towards the dungeons.

_She's attractive, she's quiet, she laughs at jokes that aren't even remotely funny just to boost a persons confidence… no wonder Ron married her. _Snape just shook his head as he rounded yet another corner in the endless maze of a dungeon he called home. When he finally stepped up to his office door he noticed it was open partially. _Could my day get any worse?_ He asked himself as he pushed the door open, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I almost thought you got lost, Sev." Rons voice came from the chair behind his desk.

Slowly the Slytherin lifted his head with a slightly confused expression on his face. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hmm…" He said as he ran his finger over the edge of the desk in front of him. "I was just thinking about a dream I had once."

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Weasley?" He said as he entered the room.

"Yes, _Professor Snape_, there is something you can help me with. First of all, you can call me Ron like everyone else." The red head answered as he stood up to walk over to where Snape seemed frozen in place. "And I know you are more than capable of saying it. As I recall, you can easily scream it…if you want to. Secondly, you can tell me why you don't want to talk to me."

"Very well. I just met your wife, Ron." He informed the younger man who was entirely too close to him. "She seems like a very nice person. Congratulations."

"She's wonderful. Very understanding." Ron frowned slightly as he leaned against the door. "Remember the time you pinned me to this door?" He paused for a moment to reflect. "Right after I found out what Lupin did to you. You brought me here to help you get ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion."

"I remember things like that every night I spend alone in this place." The potions master said quietly before walking to his desk and sitting down behind it. "Now, do you have a point to being here or are you just trying to destroy what little piece of a heart I have left?"

"I still love you, Severus. Never stopped."

"I'm sure your wife would be simply ecstatic to hear that."

"That's just it. She already knows. It was the first thing I told her when we met." The red head stated as he moved to stand between the older man and his desk. "She wanted me to come see you. Wanted me to tell you that and find out how you felt."

"Then she will be pleased to hear that you were only a temporary thing and I no longer harbor anything other than disgust for what happened between us." Snape replied in an emotionless voice that he had perfected over the years of playing double agent.

"You….you're lying. Don't lie to me, Sev!" Ron said as he reached out and placed his hands on either side of the potions masters face to force the older man to look at him. "Please, tell me you're lying."

The Slytherin just stared back into those blue eyes, which were slowly filling with tears, unable to say anything. After a few seconds he reached up and pulled his hands from his face before standing up. "You cut your hair." Was the only thing the older man could manage to say before wrapping his arms around Ron and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yea, cut it after Sebby was born and never let it grow out again. Not sure why." The Gryffindor said as he brought his own arms around the older mans waist.

"I really shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not? You afraid I've got some sort of disease now or something?" Ron said with a laugh as he dropped his arms and stepped back.

"No, because you're married and have a family." The potions master replied as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I already told you, she understand how I feel about you."

"She understands that you came down here to rekindle an old flame? She understands that if you don't leave soon you will be sleeping in my bed tonight instead of hers?"

"Savannah wouldn't even notice that I wasn't there."

"She wouldn't?"

"No." Ron said before he stepped forward and kissed the other briefly. "She and I don't sleep in the same bed. Not even the same room most of the time."

Both the kiss and the statement were a surprise for Severus to hear. "You don't love each other?"

"We do, just not…." He sighed. "It's hard to explain." He said before taking a deep breath. "I love her, I do. I would be devastated if something happened to her and she knows this. She loves me the same way. We only got married because her father wanted her to marry someone from a pureblood family. She and I became close friends and I volunteered to do it because I know how most purebloods act. I didn't want her to end up married to someone like Malfoy."

"I see."

"Is that all you have to say about it?"

"Yes. What would you like me to say?"

"I want you to say the same thing you said last time I was in this office alone with you." Ron said as he leaned against the potions master, running his hand idly over his chest.

"What I said last time?" Severus had to think for a moment but soon there was a smile on his lips. "Come to bed with me, Ron."

"Mm, maybe tonight. Right now I have to go meet Harry and Hermione for lunch in Hogsmeade." He said before placing a kiss on the Slytherins lips then taking off out of the office.

"Evil little brat." Snape muttered to himself as he sat down behind his desk and opened the book he had been reading for the past week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 'lunch' Ron was supposed to meet Hermione and Harry for turned out to be an all day, and half the night, thing instead. The potions master had gone to bed at around one in the morning assuming the other wasn't coming back as he had promised. He wasn't too surprised about it all, however, he never actually expected the Gryffindor to come back that night.

At about four in the morning Ron stumbled into the room as quietly as he could manage. It was a good thing Snape had changed his wards to allow the boy in because he was drunk from a bit too much fun from the evening. The room spun as he kicked off his shoes then pulled of his shirt, tossing it on the floor. He fell back and luckily there was a chair there to catch him or he very well might have fallen into the fire Severus had lit to set some sort of mood. Or at least, that's what the Gryffindor had thought it was for. After making sure he could keep his balance long enough to make it across the room the red head pushed himself up from the chair and headed toward the bed.

"Sev?" He said barely above a whisper. No response. "Sev?" He said a bit louder as he shook the older man gently. Still no answer. "Severus!"

"What?" The potions master yelled as he jumped up from the bed.

"Um, sorry. I just wanted you to move over a bit so I could lay down in front of you. My head hurts and I don't think I can really stand much longer." The younger man stated as he placed his hands on the edge of the bed for support.

"Go to bed, Ron."

"I was trying to but you were taking up the whole thing."

"No, your bed. You're drunk and I don't need you vomiting all over my sheets." The older man said as he laid back down and covered himself up.

"I'm just a bit tipsy…not that drunk at all." Ron stated as he climbed under the blankets even after being told to leave. He wasn't going anywhere. Even if he didn't get sex out of this he was at least going to get to share the bed with his old lover.

"I told you to go to your bed. I won't do anything with you while you're drunk." The potions master stated as he slipped his arms around the younger man. How was he supposed to make Ron leave if he was so warmly welcoming him into his bed?

"Don't care." The Gryffindor mumbled as he moved his body closer. "Just want to have you here when I wake up." He informed the other right before he started snoring.

"Evil little brat." Snape muttered before leaning forward to place a kiss on the Gryffindors forehead then laying back, closing his eyes, the returning to the dream he was having before Ron woke him up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rons pale blue eyes fluttered open shortly after ten and he found himself staring straight at the sleeping potions master. The Gryffindor grinned then moved forward as carefully as he could then placed a kiss on the older man lips. Oh how he'd wanted to do this for so long, wake up and see Severus the moment his eyes opened. He sighed contently at the thought then leaned forward, placed another kiss on the Slytherins lips, and was happy to find the arms around him pulling him closer.

"Mm, good morning to you too." The potions master said when the kiss broke.

"No. _Wonderful_ morning to me." Ron said before letting out a yawn and stretching. After a short moment of silence the younger man snuggled in closer to the other and sighed contently once more.

Severus gave the boy, no he was a man now even if he would always see the Gryffindor as a boy, a confused look. Without saying anything he ran one of his hands over the others bare chest as he placed a line of simple kisses along his neck. "Mm, what time is it?" The potions master mumbled against the skin beneath his lips.

The younger man glanced up at the clock. "Ten twenty-three. We should go up and get to breakfast before anyone notices us missing."

"You can go up, but I need a shower first." The Slytherin said as he forced himself out of the bed. After digging out some clean clothing he headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. it only took him about fifteen minutes to wash up and get dressed again. When he emerged from the bathroom he was shocked to see Ron sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but his boxers.

The red head looked up with a slightly shy smile. "Um, my clothes smell terrible. Do you have anything that might fit me?"

The older man rolled his eyes before walking over to his closet and pulling out a shirt, which surprisingly was blue, and pair of pants which were not so surprisingly black. He tossed them at Ron before sitting down and pulling on his own shoes. "You're as hopeless as you've ever been."

"Yes, but you love me anyway…." He paused for a moment as he finished with the buttons on his, well, Snape's shirt. "You do still love me, don't you?" He asked quietly.

"As much as I did the day I made you leave me." He said almost under his breath before getting up and heading towards the door.

"I knew it." He stated. With a large grin on his face, Ron got up and followed the older man all the way up to the great hall.

When the two of them entered the noisy hall they walked side-by-side not caring what type of comments this brought from anyone. The only people who mattered; Harry, Hermione, Savannah, and the other teachers, already knew and could care less about this action. It wasn't until they were almost at the staff table that Ron looked up then froze in his tracks. There, sitting next to his wife, was the last person he wanted to see in this lifetime, Remus Lupin. Quickly he reached out and grabbed the potions masters wrist to stop him. Severus offered him a slightly confused look before following his gaze to the front table where the werewolf sat. The older man leaned back and whispered, "Sit by me." in the others ear before tugging on his arm to make him follow. They took a seat down at the end of the table by Harry as he did for every meal.

"Morning, Ron, Professor Snape." Harry said as they got themselves settled in.

"Hey ya, Harry." Ron replied as he put some bacon on his plate. He stole a glance down the table to see if Lupin had noticed them enter, and, most unfortunately, he had. Finally he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

"Just ignore him, Ron. He comes once a month for wolfsbane. I'm sure he won't bother you at all while he's here." Harry informed him.

The potions master lowered his eyes which made an uneasy feeling go through the red head. "If this conversation bothers you we won't have it." Ron said as he rested his hand gently on the one that sat on the table next to him. He didn't care if anyone saw him trying to console Snape or not.

"I don't mind what you talk about. Are you and your wife leaving today?" Severus asked as he pushed a piece of egg around on his plate with his fork.

"We were planning on it." The younger man responded. "Unless you want me to stay here with you. You know, for the moon."

"I don't think he needs any more company than he already has during that time, Ron." A cold voice came from behind them. "Tell me, Severus, are we to add adultery to your many sins now?"

"We didn't have sex, Lupin." Snape answered flatly before standing up and turning to face the other man. "Not that it is any of your concern if we had."

After the potions master had said that Remus leaned down and whispered something into his ear that neither Ron nor Harry were able to hear, but it seemed to truly upset Snape because he stormed out of the great hall without looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Ron, Hermione, Savannah, and Harry found themselves walking through the halls of the dungeon. Ron had wanted to say goodbye to Snape before he left and, of course, his friends wouldn't allow him to go down there alone with Lupin roaming about the castle.

When they came close to the door they were startled to hear the sound of glass bottles being shattered against the wall and yelling. "Get out of my office!" Snape bellowed from behind the door as another glass object hit the wall.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing with Weasley in your bed last night!" Lupins voice yelled back just as loudly.

"None of your bloody business. Now get out or I will personally throw you out!"

"I don't think you're strong enough to back up that kind of a threat, Snape."

"I think we should move out from behind the door before….." Hermione began. Luckily they got out of the way right before Lupin came stumbling through the partially open door. He hit the floor rather hard then quickly got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"You can find someone else to make your potion for you from now on, Lupin. And if I ever see you anywhere near this castle again without an invitation I will make sure you live the rest of your miserable life in Azkaban where you rightfully belong." The potions master said as he tossed the mans cloak at him then stalked back into his office.

"Severus?" Hermione asked cautiously as they entered the room.

"What?" He practically yelled out in frustration as he turned around to see who was there. His eyes quickly dropped to the floor in front of him when he realized who they were. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled as he knelt down and started picking up pieces of glass. The potions master cursed himself for being so caught up in that stupid argument to be unaware of the four of them standing outside.

"I, um…." Ron started to say but had to pause and take a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I just came to say it was nice to talk to you again and I'm leaving soon. I probably won't be back any time soon, or ever the way things look now."

"Yes, of course." The Slytherin replied without looking up from the floor he was working on cleaning up.

"I guess I should have figured Lupin would win. It's the story of my life, isn't it? I find something I want then someone more powerful has to step in and take it away." The red head tried to catch the older mans eyes but failed. "It's alright, though. I'm sure he's a much better lover than I am anyway and you deserve that."

Severus didn't say a word as he stood up and disposed of the handful of glass he had gathered. There was a heavy silence that fell over the room and not one of them dared to speak out of fear of the next glass object being thrown at them. "Ron," The potions master finally said very calmly as he caught the Gryffindors eye. "I'm sure it will disgust you to be reminded that I am bound to you for the rest of my pathetic life whether I want to be or not. My advice to you, however, is to enjoy being young and free to make your own choices." He stated before walking out of the room towards his bedchambers.

"We'd better get going, Savvy." Ron said as he turned to leave feeling heartbroken for the second time in his life.

"No you don't, Ronald Weasley." She said sternly as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the room that Snape had vanished into. "Professor Snape," She started. "I know I know nothing about this entire situation, other than what Ron has told me. And I also know that you care very much for my husband." She said then released the younger mans arm. "However, the two of you _will_ talk about this and you will do it _now _even if I have to sit here and make you. I will not sit by and watch Ron cry himself to sleep one more night on your behalf."

"Savannah, it's obvious he doesn't want this to work out. Let's just go before we get hit with a jar of something poisonous." Ron said as he turned towards the door.

"Ron," The potions master said without even making the motion to turn and face him. "Miss Granger told me you had quite a few questions for me and yet you have asked me nothing since you arrived. If it is at all possible for you to postpone your departure by say…an hour, I would very much like to speak with you and try to answer them all."

"Damn right I have questions for you!" The younger man said as he whirled around to face the Slytherin. "Where did you go that night after you found out I left? Why didn't you ever write to me once over the past twelve years? Why didn't you come after me? You were supposed to come after me!" He paused a moment to stop himself from crying. "You were supposed to show me you really cared about me."

Severus slowly turned around pondering each of the questions. "If you would, shut the door on your way out and I promise it will only be a short time before you can be on your way, Mrs. Weasley." He said as he motioned for Ron to sit down on the black leather couch in his room.

"Take your time." She said sweetly as she left the room and closed the door.

"Well?" Hermione asked quietly after the door was shut.

"They are going to talk. I suggest we wait outside for him." And, with that being said, the three of them made their way out on to the grounds hoping the two men could resolve their issues without any further interventions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was an extremely awkward silence that fell over the room as Ron and the potions master sat on the couch just staring at each other. The older man closed his eyes and went over every question the other had just yelled at him trying to figure out an answer for each of them. He wanted to be completely honest with the Gryffindor about everything that had happened over the last twelve years, even the things that would probably hurt him.

Severus took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. "Ron," He started as he leaned back against the back of the couch. "That night, after Miss Granger had told me about you going to Romania, I left the house then apparated to my home. I didn't write because I honestly had no idea what to say to you. Especially with the things that were going on in my life. However, let me remind you that you never wrote to me either." He said as he moved around a bit to get comfortable. "As for the last question, I was unaware you wanted me to come after you. I am not greatly educated in such romantic things."

The younger man took a moment to let this all sink in. He had expected these answers so he wasn't too surprised by any of it. "What was going on that you didn't want to write about? What was it you didn't want me to know, Sev?"

"I was unaware of it at the time, but Lupin followed me to my house that night and was there when my transformation began. I wasn't strong enough to defend myself as I told you I wouldn't be. You can only assume what happened." The potions master said keeping his eyes fixed on one of his hands.

"You belong to him then?" Ron said with a mixed emotion, somewhere between hate, fear, and pain, in his voice.

"No, Ron, I belong to you. I've already explained this to you."

"Then what happened between you two did nothing?"

"He has been bound to me since we were seventeen. That is why he did all of this. Why he set up my capture, why he bit me, why he drove you away. There was nothing I could do to prevent this. I didn't know I was his first or that he even cared for me that much when we were younger. If I had I would have never slept with him." Severus replied before standing up and pacing the room. It was over now and he knew it, he could feel it. There was no way Ron would be able to forgive him for any of this.

"I'm sorry." The Gryffindor mumbled almost in audibly before he too stood up from his seat. He took a deep breath then walked over to where the other was pacing and wrapped his arms around the older mans waist. "I would have to share you with him, wouldn't I? During the full moon, anyway, right?"

"No, no I would never allow that. Though many might not believe it, I am a very loyal man. I would never allow him to touch me if I had you. Of course, you're a married man now." He said as he turned to face the younger man. "I never really _let _him touch me before, I just didn't fight hard enough to prevent it."

"It's alright, Sev, you don't have to try and justify yourself to me for what you did while I was gone. After all, I ran off to Romania, got married, and had a kid. You were free then to do whatever you wanted, but that is all going to change now that I'm back." Ron let a very large grin cross his face as he began his next statements. "I won't have you touching anyone but me, you will not look at another man the way you look at me, and you will never, _never _allow Lupin to get anywhere near you again. Do you understand?"

The potions master narrowed his eyes as if threatening the boy with such a look, though the threat would be truly empty if it were one. "Oh, you think you can just walk back into my life after twelve years and tell me how I'm going to live it? Is that what you think? Well, Mr. Weasley I have some bad news for you--"

His statement was cut off by a very firm kiss from the other man. Severus didn't mind however, and he had even forgotten exactly what it was he was going to say so he decided it would be best if he kissed back. It was only a moment before he found himself pinned against the wall behind him and the Gryffindor working determinedly at his many buttons. The red head had no idea how incredibly sexy Snape found the look in his eyes when he focused so hard on something. Too bad the boy never managed to do this in his class, he might have gotten much better grades then. After managing to undo four buttons Ron gave up and just ripped the others from his lovers shirt before pulling the fabric off his broad shoulders and dropping it on the floor without a care. The Gryffindor did the same with the long sleeve, white, button up shirt underneath the first as well.

"I hope you know, you're paying to replace those." The potions master said with a laugh.

"I do hope you don't mean paying with some sort of money." The Gryffindor said, his grin growing even more. The younger man ran his hands over the potions masters chest. "Still so sexy."

"I suppose that's a matter of opinion." Severus automatically replied before moving back to pull the red heads shirt from his body. "You, however, are beautiful." The Slytherin said matter-of-factly before trailing his fingers over the younger mans bare chest. "Too bad it can't go any further. You must be going in a few minutes."

"No, don't make me go. I want to stay here with you."

"We'll see each other again soon, I sure. It's not like I'm saying you can't come visit every weekend as long as you life permits it." Snape paused for a moment. "Besides, there will be other reasons for us to see each other."

"Yea, I guess. Christmas is coming up in a little over a month." Ron said happily as he looked around for his shirt. "You will come to the Burrow for Christmas dinner, no saying no."

"Very well, Mr. Weasley, if there is no getting out of it I shall attend if you send a letter telling when I should arrive." The potions master responded as he pulled out a clean white shirt from his closet and put it on.

They stayed silent as they walked out of his room and up to the entrance hall in order to find Rons wife so they could be on their way. Ron spotted the three of them over by the lake and he and the Slytherin hurried over to them. "I'll expect a letter from you on occasion, Ron. No going twelve years before speaking to me again. Understood?" Severus said in a mock teacher tone.

"Of course not, sir. I will write to you once a week." The red head responded trying not to laugh.

"You're impossible." The dark haired man said before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Rons lips before turning and striding off towards the castle.

"You know, no matter how long I've let this sink in, it's still weird to see Snape kiss you, mate." Harry said before patting him on the shoulder. "See you for Christmas." He said then took off towards the castle as well.

"Oh, just ignore him." Hermione chimed in before giving Ron a hug. "Hope the two of you managed to work something out. Severus has been miserable without you." She said then gave Savannah a hug before heading towards the castle after Harry.

"Come on, Ron, let's go home." Savannah said with a smile.

"Yea." He responded as he glanced towards the entrance to the school and saw Snape standing there, watching him. The Gryffindor smiled and waved, which got a wave in return, then followed his wife to the gate of the school. Once safely out of range the two fo them apparated back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The five weeks between Christmas break and the last time he had seen Severus seemed to take forever. He counted down every day with the traditional red X through the days as they passed by all so slowly. Finally, however the morning of December 23rd came around and the excitement around the house was overwhelming. Harry and Hermione had arrived at the new house that Ron and Savannah bought upon their return to England the previous night.

The house itself was very large, larger even then the house Ron had grown up in. New furniture filled every last room in the place. Savannah had thought it ridiculous to move all their old furnishings along with them when they could sell them and get more when they arrived. There were five bedrooms. One of which was occupied by Ron, one by Savannah, one by Sebastian, and, at the moment, the remaining two were for Hermione and Harry. There was a dining room that could fit at least fifty people in there and still have enough room left over to be comfortable. The kitchen was build to prepare food for the same amount. There was also a drawing room, a sitting room, and a room on the back porch that was screened in for those cool evenings.

When Severus had first arrived in the afternoon of December 23rd he thought for a moment he had the wrong address. _How could Ron possibly afford such luxury_ he asked himself as he took in the sight of the large house that sat in the middle of nowhere. _Almost as big as Malfoy Manor._ His thought were soon interrupted by the unmistakable voices of Rons older brothers, Fred and George.

"Heya, Snape!" they shouted in unison as they came up behind him and clapped him on the back in what seemed like a friendly greeting.

The potions master merely gave them a slight grimace before walking off towards the house. He wanted as little as possible to do with the rest of Ron's family as he could manage. Perhaps he should just leave and come back once the evil brood of redheads had left? "Is your entire family planning on attending?" He asked Fred, or possibly George.

"Well," started the one he assumed to be Fred. "Percy says he's too busy at the Ministry to come meet Ron's new wife and son. Mum and Dad are definitely coming, but not until later on tomorrow. Ginny should already be here she left just before we did. Bill might come but we doubt it. Aidrian caught a bad cold and refuses to take potion. Think you turned him against it."

"Charlie is definitely coming though." George chimed in. "Bet you'll be happy to see him again, eh Snape? Heard the two of you have a little 'history'." George said which caused both the men to fall into a fit of laughter.

"And what about your wife and offspring?" He said as he motioned to Fred.

"Aye, they'll be in later tonight. Just had to finish up some present shopping before coming out here. Should I send them an owl and let them know to pick you up something pink and fluffy?" He asked which brought about another fit of laughter.

"Or how bout we just have Mum make him a white sweater. Bet that would look good on him." George said in between snickers.

By this time the three of them had made it to the front door which made Severus feel a bit safer. At least now he could find a place to get away form the two of them.

"Oh! Fred, George, Severus, so glad you made it." Said the all too festival voice of Savannah as she waved them into the house. "Come now let me have your coats so I can put them somewhere to dry.

After the three of them obediently handed over their outer cloaks they were lead into the large sitting room where everyone was talking about every random thing that might cross their mind. Harry and Hermione were filling Ron in on everything he'd missed while he was away. Ginny was talking to Sebastian about school. In that moment the Slytherin felt completely out of place in the house. He had never been to such a large gathering. His family had been small and he hadn't had many friends. There were those few parties Lucius had thrown for whatever reason he had come up with, but they were nothing like this.

"Ah, Professor Snape!" Ginny said as she walked over to greet him. She shook his hand briefly before offering a friendly smile. "What brings you to the newest Weasley home?" She asked without trying to seem offending.

"I was invited, Miss Weasley." He stated as Savannah handed him a glass full of…..something. He wasn't sure what it was he had never seen it before.

"We invited him, Ginny." Savannah stated. "You're Sebby's favorite teacher, after all." She quickly added not aware if the rest of the family knew about the true relationship between Ron and Severus and not wanting to inform anyone if they didn't. "It's apple cider." She said, turning her attention to Snape now. Ginny dismissed the whole conversation and went over to talk to her brothers who had just arrived.

Severus offered a thankful expression before taking a small drink of the liquid in his glass. It wasn't all that bad honestly. "His favorite teacher? You could have come up with a more convincing story." He said before taking another, large drink from his glass.

"Oh, but you _are _his favorite teacher." She said in all sincerity. "And I was an only child. I'll do what I can to hold them off for you." This statement received yet another thankful expression from the Slytherin. Maybe Savannah wasn't so bad.

"Professor!" This statement caused Hermione, Harry and Snape to look up for the person behind the voice. It was Sebastian. "Um," He stated as he realized he had gotten the attention of the whole room by accident. "I was talking to Professor Snape." He added quickly as a blush rose up in his cheeks and he made his way to where Severus was standing. Once everyone had gone back to their own conversations Sebby tugged on Snapes sleeve. "I want to show you something." He said as he walked off towards the staircase.

Severus set his glass down and followed after the boy. He couldn't let down the only boy who had ever called him their favorite, after all. "What is it?" He asked as he caught up to the young redhead at the top of the stairs.

"This:" Sebastian stated happily as he pushed the door to his room open. "Grandpa Stefan sent me this because he couldn't make it here for Christmas." He said as he pointed at a very expensive potions set. "Um, that's my mum's dad." He added just to be sure Snape understood. "I don't know what all the ingredients are yet. I'm keeping a list of everything we cover in class and hoping I can use it someday to help people."

"This is a very nice gift." Severus stated as he looked it over. "I had one very much like this when I was your age." There was a moment of silence. "Before my father destroyed it, that is." The potions master crossed his arms over his chest. _So the boy really does like my class_ he thought to himself as he pulled out the book Ron had given him so long ago. "Here, I want you to have this." He said as he held out the small book. "It's as complete a list of all potions ingredients and the many names and properties of each as ever been compiled. It also tells you what you should never mix together."

Sebastian took the book and flipped through it quickly as a smile graced his young lips. "Thanks!" He said as he flipped through the well creased pages once more. "I thought his book was rare. Where did you get a copy?" He asked as he stowed the book away in his robe pocket.

"Your father actually bought that for me several years ago. Take care of it and it will server your purposes well in the future." He said as he turned to head back down to the crowded sitting room, but met Ron face to face in the doorway instead.

"Dad! Look what Professor Snape gave me!" He yelled as he pulled out the small book once more and showed it off with such pride.

"You gave him your book?" Ron asked with a puzzled look. From what Harry and Hermione had told him Snape never let that little book out of his sight and now he was giving it away.

"I don't need it anymore." Was the only response the potions master gave. The response, however, was accompanied by a look that, for a moment, made it seem as if the Slytherin was actually as human as anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Somehow Severus managed to survive two whole days of a household full of Weasleys of all ages. In order to accommodate everyone in the situation room were magically added to temporarily provide a place for all the extras to sleep during the gathering. It was now December 24th and Snape found himself idly pacing the length of his small guest room. It was nearly 2 AM and he knew dealing with the whole clan tomorrow would be very tiring, but still sleep eluded him. He conjured himself a glass of water from the small bathroom they had added along with the bedroom then sat on the edge of the bed. _I can't believe I have gotten myself into this kind of family reunion. Why couldn't I have found myself a man with a smaller family?_ He asked himself before downing the full glass of water and setting it on the night stand.

"Can't sleep, huh?" The voice of Ron Weasley called quietly from the doorway which Snape hadn't even noticed being opened.

"No. You?" He asked as he scooted back on the mattress in order to put his back against the wall for support. After all he was rather an old man now.

"I just finished putting the rest of the presents under the tree. Savannah told the kids about the whole Santa Clause myth and I've been playing along ever since." He said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Ron paused for a moment before kicking off his shoes and placed himself next to his old teacher.

"I probably won't stay long tomorrow. Just until after lunch and I should be getting back to the school. I need to get things prepared for……" Severus fell silent as he felt Rons hands move over his chest to his shoulder.

"No more talking, Severus. You can tell me all about what you have done or need to do tomorrow." The redhead stated as he turned his body, placing himself in a position to straddle the others lap. "Tell me you missed me a little."

"I missed you more then a little." The potions master responded almost as quickly as the previous statement had fallen from the younger mans lips. "Much more." The Slytherin said before reaching up and gently caressing the other cheek with his right hand.

"Good." Ron said with a devious grin before grabbing the older mans collar and pulling him down on top of him as he fell against the mattress.

It was only a matter of minutes before both men found themselves completely naked and wrapped around each other as well as wrapped up in the blankets that had once covered the bed. Their touches, caresses, were very slow and very demanding of as much contact as possible. It had, after all, been ages since they were last allowed such a moment together. They knew they didn't have as much time as either of them would have liked, but they were willing to make use of every spare moment they could manage that night. Severus pulled himself away for a moment and searched around the room then let out a slightly disappointed sigh.

"Yea, forgot about that." Ron paused for a moment. How could he be so foolish to forget some sort of lubrication. This was the whole reason he had come to Snape's room. "You gotta know some sort of spell or something. You're a genius and all."

"Luckily for us both, I am." The potions master replied as he reached out for the wand that set on his night stand next to the empty glass. He leaned back a bit more and opened his right hand as some sort of clear liquid flowed form the end of his wand into it before setting his wand back in its place.

"What is it?" Ron asked with a smile on his face. Not that he distrusted Severus in any way he just wanted to be sure he wasn't allergic.

"It's a simple lubricant, but if you don't trust me…." He said as he playfully move back.

"No, no, it's not that. Go for it I've been waiting for this chance since you arrived yesterday."

The Slytherin flashed a quick almost smile as he carefully slipped his hand under the blanket and went to work preparing his young lover. Once he was sure the other was ready he positioned himself and rubbed what was left of the lubricant on himself. He entered Ron slowly, knowing they had to do their best to keep as quiet as possible. Once he was sure the Gryffindor had adjusted to the feeling of once again having his lover inside of him, Severus began a slow but constant rhythm with his hips.

"Mmm, been too long." Ron said, well breathed into Snapes ear as he rose up to meet every movement his lover made.

Severus responded with a fierce kiss as he quickened his pace pushing in harder each time now. He didn't dare try to say anything knowing he would be overheard if anyone happened by the door at that moment. Their engagement only lasted for thirty minutes, give or take, but, thankfully, the pleasure made it seem as if they had spent hours in that bed.

Once they had both found release they lay there tangled up in each other and the only blanket that they hadn't managed to throw off the bed.

"So, Sev, you want to tell me what you've been up to while I was gone?" Ron asked once he had finally caught his breath.

"I lived my life much the way I had before you and ever ran into each other that night at Grimmauld place. Alone." He said as he wrapped his arms around Rons waist and freed the sheet from between them. "Other then locking myself up once a month, that is."

"Yea, I still feel somewhat responsible for that whole thing." The redhead stated as he lowered his head to lay it on Severus chest. He ran his hands over the bare skin and noticed so many new scars since the last time he had been able to do so. These must be the result of twelve years of transformations as well as fending off Lupin during every one of the occasions.

"No, love, you couldn't possible be responsible for that." He said as he placed his hand over the one tracing along one of his more recent scars. "I didn't see a point in trying to get rid of them." He answered the unasked question. "Those I get on my face and hands I take care of but no one sees the rest of my person."

"I see it." Ron responded as he continued tracing over the many white lines that littered the pale flesh beneath his warm fingers. This sent noticeable shivers through his lovers body.

"If they are so unsightly you don't have to look at me." He stated as he was racked by another shiver.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that. You're beautiful and these just add to that beauty."

"You sound like a love sick female." Severus said with a bit of a scoff. "You should probably get dressed and get back to your room before someone randomly comes looking for you and finds you missing."

Ron got up and dressed without saying a word. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep there but didn't want to leave either. It had been far too long since he had been able to be this close to the one person he wanted more then anything and now he just had to walk away like it never happened. "I'll see you in the morning, Severus." He said quietly as he reached out and opened the door. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ron." Severus replied as the redhead walked out of the room. It was odd the moment the other had left the room felt as it all the warmth had been completely drawn our of it. The Slytherin dressed then picked up the blankets that had fallen on the floor. He climbed back into bed and wrapped himself up tightly in the covers. Eventually he fell asleep to the sound of the freezing wind outside his window.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun rose all too early for the adults in the house and no where near soon enough for the kids. Soon, however, they all found themselves downstairs in the sitting room with wrapping paper strewn about the floor. Everyone seemed quite content with the gifts they had received except for Severus who hadn't gotten anything at all. He didn't mind much. He was quite happy with the gift Ron had given him the night before.

"Alright, kids, why don't you guys go up upstairs and play while we get the table set." Savannah said with a bright smile. "That includes you too, Fred and George." She added with a laugh but the twins jumped up and took off as soon as she said it.

"Thos two will never change." Ginny told Fred's wife whose name Severus had discovered to be Eliza. She was a bright woman and though she had a sense of humor it was nothing like Fred's.

"Severus, would you like to help me out in the kitchen while everyone else cleans up?" Savannah asked which was just the escape Snape had been looking for.

"Certainly." He said as he strode off into the kitchen as quickly as he could manage. It smelled wonderful in there. The many scents of turkey, side dishes, and even the desert filled the room.

"I do hope this isn't too overwhelming for you. I remember after we first arrived only Ron's parents and sister came to greet me, and that alone was almost too much." She said offering a sympathetic smile as she went about placing food in serving dishes to bring into the other room.

"I had all the Weasley children in school. Five all at one time." He stated as he stood there feeling as if he weren't helping at all. "I think I can handle a few more hours of this. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"Oh, no I've got this under control." She stated as she began to send filled dishes out into the dining room via levitation. "I was actually wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

The potions master hadn't been expecting that. "Of course. I can make no guarantee that I will be able to do it but I shall try."

"Oh my, Professor, was that a joke?" She asked before breaking into, what Snape would describe as, a giggle fit. "I received an owl from my father along with Sebbys gift. He couldn't be here because he's become rather ill." She paused for a moment as she sent the last set of dishes into the dining room. "I want to go see him but I don't want to leave Ron along in this house while I'm gone. He's used to having someone around all the time and he would simply go mad. I was hoping he could stay with you at the school until I got back."

"I would have to speak to the headmaster but I'm sure we've got room for him." Severus responded feeling somewhat confused. "How is it you can accept my presence in your home? In your life? Any other woman would want me dead, but not you. I don't understand."

"Ron loves you and Sebastian _adores_ you……." She paused for a moment. "Ron has sacrificed so much for me. He wanted to leave Romania the second he got there. He told me so the first time we met. He said he had left his heart behind and felt as if he was dying. The only reason he stayed was because he didn't want me to end up becoming some piece of property to some rich wizard. It's my fault it took so long to get back here. And now….."

"You feel you have to do something to make it up to him." Snape finished for her.

"No, not just him. He told me everything about you starting with the first time you two met. I admit it was a bit odd to see a relationship grow out of the dislike you once shared but," She fell silent for a moment. "It was like some sort of fairy tale when I heard the whole story. I would have given anything to have that kind of love and when I found I had taken that from someone else I couldn't bare it." A few tears flowed over her semi-blushed cheeks as she thought about it.

"You in here making poor Savannah cry, are you, Snape?" A voice he didn't recognize right way called from the doorway.

"No, Ginny, I'm ok. Thank you." Savannah said as she wiped her eyes with her apron. "Can you tell the others lunch is ready?" She asked as she lead Snape into the dining room and placed him in the seat she knew would be between Ron and Sebastian.

The meal went along with much conversation. It was as if these people only spoke once a year and need to share everything going on in their lives during that time. Snape didn't talk, however. He hardly even ate anything. By sunset everyone had left the house with the exception of Snape. The potions master had made a point to be the last one there. He figured it would be easiest to take both Ron and Sebby back to the castle that night if they were going to be staying there.

Severus sat in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate while Ron and Savannah discussed her trip in the other room. He couldn't shake how at home he felt sitting there even though he knew it was not his own.

"Is it snowing again?" Sebby asked as he came into the kitchen carrying the book he had gotten from the potions master in his hands.

"Yes, it is." Snape responded as he turned his attention from the window to the young man now sitting next to him. "Do you like it?" He questioned motioning to the book.

"Oh yea! It's great. Helped me out a whole lot so far." He said with the biggest smile on his face. A smile which, oddly, reminded the Slytherin of the one he had gotten from Ron on several occasions. "Mom says she has to go see Grandpa Stefan." He added as he got up to get himself a mug of cocoa.

"So I've heard." Snape stated. "What is it you want to be when you get older?" He asked the boy who had rejoined him at the table.

"I'm not sure. All I know is I want to help people somehow. Who knows, maybe I'll discover the cure for Lycanthropy." He said in a proud tone before taking a sip from his mug. "Yum marshmallows." He said with another Weasley smile. "Do you know anything about the subject? I know Dad says you can make Wolfsbane….."

"I know a bit." Severus replied as he once more turned his attention to the window above the sink. It was really snowing now and just watching it seemed to send a shiver through his body.

"And what are you two up to?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen. "Not planning any hostile take over, right?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, Dad, I was just asking Professor Snape what he knew about Werewolves."

"Oh, what'd he tell you?"

"Nothing." Snape answered though the question was not he to reply to. "I should get going. It's still quite a walk from the perimeter to the castle and it seems to be getting colder outside."

"Go get your things, Sebby, we're going to go back to the school with Severus." Ron said as he shooed his son into the other room. Once he was sure the boy was out of ear shot he turned his attention back to the older man who was looking even older in that moment then normal. "I'm sorry, Sev. I didn't tell him anything I'm not sure why he was asking you about-"

"It's alright." Snape cut in. "He wasn't asking about that. He said he wanted to find a cure for Werewolves. The boy only wanted to know how much I knew about the Wolfsbane potion, I assume."

"Oh." Ron said feeling a great relief sweep over him. "He's so much more intelligent then I was at his age. Hell, more intelligent then I am now most likely."

"He admires you, Ron. You can see it in his eyes every time he talks about you."

"Yea, I know." The redhead stated just as Sebastian came back into the room with a small bag. "You ready?"

"Yup."

"Got everything? Say goodbye to your mum?"

"Yup and yup." Sebby responded as he grabbed Snapes hand.

"I'm horrible at apparating with other people." Ron admitted with a slight blush. Then, with a loud pop, they set off for the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The potions master entered his bed chamber as he was reading over a letter he had received from some random potions magazine that was interested in getting an interview with him. After finishing the letter he glanced up and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around before exiting the room and re-entering it once more just to be sure it was his room. No, this was definitely that right room, but, for some reason, there was now gold and crimson objects all around it. _Wonderful, _he thought, _the disease of Ron's room had now infected mine._

"I can tell by your expression you don't like it." Came a voice from the doorway that lead into another bedroom. "Well, I just thought your room looked like….well death." The Gryffindor said with a smile on his lips.

"I am very comfortable living in a room that, as you say, looks like death." Severus responded as he set the letter n the desk next to him and continued to look around. "Keeping the walls bare makes it easier to remember this is a dungeon. Besides that you have only been here for a few months. What gives you the right to change my life style?" He added as he turned to face the younger man.

"Speaking of bare walls," Ron began as he dug in the bag he was holding for something. "Savannah sent you a late Christmas present. A really late one." He finished as he handed the Slytherin a small, thin, wrapped package. "And the fact that you belong to me gives me all the rights in the world to change this place."

Severus offered a 'what is it' look but decided he would simply open it and find out. He all too carefully pulled back the paper. After all, he couldn't remember the last time he had been given a gift. Once he had removed the paper he noted it was definitely a picture frame. Slowly he turned it over and nearly smiled when he look at the picture within the silver and green frame work. It was a photo which, oddly enough, he didn't recall being taken during the Christmas gathering. It was of Ron, Sebastian, Savannah, and himself. "Tell her thank you." He stated as he set it up on his night stand. "But the decorations still have got to go."

Ron just laughed at the last comment and shook his head. "I quite like them." He stated as he dropped himself into a large, high back, leather chair. "Savvy says it's a family photo."

"Ah, so I have officially become part of your family now, have I?" The potions master asked as he went about getting himself and his semi-permanent house guest something to drink.

"You've been of my family for awhile now, Sev." Ron stated taking the offered drink. The redhead lowered his eyes to the glass in his hand as he swirled the amber liquid around. "The full moon's next week." He said quietly.

"I know. I started the preparations for the potion this morning." Severus stated as he downed the contents of his glass in one large swallow.

The Gryffindor gave an uneasy smile before setting his glass down. "Sebby had a nightmare about a werewolf a few days ago."

"Probably too much research into the subject." Snape offered as he too set his glass on the table.

"Where did Lupin go?"

There was a silence in the air for a moment. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since the day I told him I was no longer going to brew his potion for him."

"So you stopped making them for him?" Ron asked as he shuffled his feet around on the floor in front of him.

"No." There was another silence. "Dumbledore asked that I continue to make it and he would deliver it in order to avoid any unnecessary confrontations."

That was when Ron picked up his glass once more and drank it all in one go. He coughed a bit because he hadn't been expecting it to burn all the way down his throat. "So, over the last few months, you haven't seen him, right? I mean during your transformations?"

"No." He stated as he sat down on the couch that was across from the chair in which the younger man sat.

"You seem sad about that. Do you really miss him being around?" Ron asked feeling somewhat offended.

Severus lowered his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his knees to his chest, much like a small kid would do when they knew they were in trouble. "It's……nice to have someone there with me." He stated as he drew his legs in more tightly. "Both the transformation to and from are painful. It takes everything out of me to go through it and it was nice for him to be there to help me. Not because it was him, but because it was someone." He stated in a quiet tone rather unbecoming of this man. This man who was supposed to be powerful, demanding, respected, and fearless.

"You lock yourself up here in your room, right?" The Gryffindor asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll stay with you. I couldn't imagine going through something like that alone every four weeks. It would most likely drive me mad." Ron said as he moved over to sit next to the Slytherin.

"No, I couldn't possibly let you watch that."

"Ok, then I'll wait by the door until you've changed and just keep you company until……."

"No!" He cut Ron off in mid sentence. "I don't want you there. You shouldn't have to watch me suffer."

The redhead wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close. "You don't have to be strong in front of me, Severus Snape. I already know you're not weak in any sense."

"Ok." Severus finally gave in.

"Ok." Ron confirmed as he sat there and simply held the other in his arms.

-----------------------------------------

The week past quite quickly for both Ron and Severus. The Gryffindor had helped his former potions master prepare the Wolfsbane, though he was not much help at all. It was a very complex and attention hungry potion to brew which made Ron wonder how Snape had been able to do it for so long on his own. Ever since the redheads third year in school Severus had been brewing this potion on top of teaching classes and doing his best to keep the students in line. This one event showed Ron a side of Snape that he had never noticed before. The man was so dedicated to everyone else around him that he hardly seem to care about keeping himself alive.

It was a Thursday night as Ron sat outside the door to his lovers bedroom. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, his ears covered, and his eyes shut. He was trying with all he had in him not to cry and not to go into the other room to the man he cared so much for. The man who was now suffering more then any human who has done so much good should be allowed to. It took nearly 30 minutes for the screams of pain and the sounds in the next room to finally stop. Once Ron was sure he pulled himself to his feet and entered the dark room. There were no windows and the fire was near death when he stepped in. the Gryffindors eyes moved quickly around the room and he eventually spotted a dark silhouette on the floor in front of the fire place.

"Severus?" He asked which caused the shadowed figure to merely lift it's head and look in the direction of the voice. Ron knew nothing he said would be understandable to the creature but he figured just the sound of his voice would be comforting. "Your coat is black." He quickly added as he made his was cautiously towards the animal. He knew that, as long as the wolfsbane was in his system, Severus wouldn't hurt him, but it was still slightly frightening to walk up to a werewolf in a dark room.

The hours past slowly as he sat on the floor next to the fireplace with the animal on his right hand side. The wolf kept moving about which made Ron jump every once in awhile. The redhead let out a yawn and about 3 AM and the lycan must have caught on because he lifted himself to his feet and bounded over to the bed. Once there creature had curled up comfortably Ron pulled back the blankets and covered up with him. It didn't take long for the wolf to fall asleep and the redhead couldn't help but wonder if this was the way Lupin and Snape interacted when they were together during the moon. Probably not. After an hour of going over every thought that came to mind Ron decided he would simply ask Severus about it in the morning and he found himself asleep within moments.


End file.
